Fairy Tail Season 1
by Swageyy321
Summary: Hello, and welcome to season one of my Fairy Tail fanfic! My uploads will be ridiculously sporadic, so don't expect uploads often. Any who, please enjoy and please leave feedback!
1. Beginning

Lucy stretched awake in her bed and yawned as the golden rays of the sun beam onto her bed. She rolled out of her bed and went to the door to get ready to go to the guild she had just joined, Fairy Tail. As she grabbed the doorknob, Natsu and Happy ran her over, knocking her to the ground. Lucy sat up and yelled, "What's wrong with you?! I told you several times to KNOCK before you come into my room!" "Oh ya did?" Natsu said charismatically. "Sorry, I don't listen to people very well." Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up. "So what are you guys here for?" "See, there's this job we could do that pays pretty good, and Happy and I, thought you would like it." "What we have to do is find some bad wizard." Happy explained. "Oh, that's it?" "I know right?" Natsu said. "Could there've been something easier? All we have to do is say where he is and we get rich!" "Well sign me up!" Lucy exclaimed. "Alright! Let's do it!" "Yeah!" All three shouted.

When the trio arrived at Fairy Tail, all eyes were fixated on Lucy. Though she had been here several times, she was still quite uncomfortable with all of the staring, but she realized that the eyes were welcoming and friendly. The three sat on the barstools and relaxed. "Can I get you guys anything?" Mirajane suddenly asked. "Na, I'm good." Natsu replied. "I'll have fish!" Happy yelled. "Of course you will." Natsu grumbled. "Here you are," Mirajane said, "fish." "Yes! Get in my belly!" Within a few seconds, there was nothing left of the warm, pink fish. "Let's quit stallin' and get to the job!" "Which one are you doing?" Mirajane asked. "The one about finding a wizard." Lucy answered. Mirajane completely froze as if there was a ravenous monster behind them. "G-good luck then." Natsu tilted his head in confusion, and asked; "What's wrong with it?" "Countless wizards from every guild tried to do this," the white haired girl explained, "no one has succeeded. This wizard sets all sorts of traps plus is incredibly powerful with magic, and he has a highly dangerous companion." "W-who is it?" Happy stuttered. "A wolf." "Aaaaggghhh!" Happy screamed in fear, and his behind Natsu, who rubbed his head. "It won't be that bad. All we've gotta do is tell the headmaster where the guy is! So what does he look like Mira?" "He's about as tall as you with brown hair, a deep crimson scarf, hakama pants with fire on one side, and water on the other, sandals, a navy blue t-shirt, eyes like yours, Natsu, and he has a scar over his right eye." "Huh. Descriptive." Lucy remarked. "Yes, and apparently there will be another part to it that was assigned to Erza." "Oh come on, why her?" Natsu asked. "Because," Mirajane continued, "she stands a chance against him." "Fine." He grumbled. "Anyway," Lucy said, "let's do this!" "And get paid a million jewels!" Natsu said triumphantly. "Wait, what?!"


	2. Second Phase

**_Second Phase_**

"It pays that much to find one wizard!?" Lucy shouted. "I know right!" Natsu replied, "it's awesome right?" "That'd be enough to pay my rent for a year!" "I knew you would like it!" Suddenly the door swung open, and there was none other than Gray and Juvia. "Good news, we found that wizard." "What?!" Natsu shouted. "Come on man, really!" Gray cracked a smile and said; "Wasn't that bad, a little challenging, but pretty good, plus we disarmed every single trap." "I knew my darling Gray would do it!" Juvia said warmly as she nuzzled Gray's shoulder. "Er-yeah. But now we can get a million jewels." "As soon as you tell me where he is." Said a small figure. "Of course Headmaster," Juvia complied, "Gray?" "He's not where we thought he would be. Apparently he's in the forest of shade." "Wha?" Natsu interjected. "Who would live there?" "Someone who's hiding." The Headmaster answered,"but from what, is the question. However you two have done well. Your prize is in your house." "Sweet." Gray remarked. "Wait, how'd you get it in there?" "Now we start the second part of this," the Headmaster said, ignoring Gray. "I've learned of powers that this wizard has, and I will not take risks. Erza, you shall go with Happy." "Why?" They both asked. "So that the odds are evened." The Headmaster explained. "If you do this alone, you will certainly perish, but with Happy, you should be safe against him, and his beast." Erza simply nodded and gestured for Happy to come. They were just at the door when Natsu stopped Happy and hugged him. "Be safe little guy." "Aye sir." Happy replied, and with that Erza and Happy went out the doors to complete their mission. "Question. Does she get a prize?" Natsu asked. "Yes." Replied the Headmaster. "She gets to be the new Headmaster, and gets granted one wish." "Dang" Natsu muttered.


	3. Locating the One

_**Locating the One**_

"So you know for certain where this guy is?" Asked Happy. "Positive." Erza answered calmly. "I've been given a clear description of him." "How old is he?" Happy asked. "Seventeen. Why ask?" Happy shrugged. "Just wondering. "Let's keep our guard up. We don't know the full extent of his power or his little helper." "That I'm scared of. I mean, he's a wolf and I'm a cat!" "I'll make sure you'll be able to fight." Erza promised. "After all, Natsu needs you." Happy smiled and sniffled. "You're right." He said calmly. "He does." They both smiled at each other, when a howl broke in. "He's close. Let's move while he's still put." Without question, they both raced towards the howl. Within a few short minutes, they approached a large tree that had windows, doors, and light. "This is it." Erza said. They peered to the front of the tree, and found a boy that looked to be seventeen years old and a small wolf, about the size of Happy. "He's not that big! I think I could handle him!" Erza grinned at that, then she took a deep breath and approached the wizard. He turned around when Erza stamped her foot on the ground. He merely sighed and stood up. "And who are you?" He asked. "Erza Scarlet." "And I'm Happy!" The boy just cracked a smile and crossed his arms. "Well, my name's Nick, Nick Lightscale." "And my name's Grey." The small wolf announced, hopping up on Nick's head. "Anyway," Erza said drawing her sword, "I'm here to fight you." Nick remained still, as if he expected it. He sighed and said; "Alright then, let me just do one thing." He raised his right hand that had a gear that also resembled a ring on his pointer finger. He fixed his eyes on Erza, then she started glowing. "W-what are you doing?" She asked. Suddenly, a speckle of light came out of her, then went into Nick's ring. Erza calmed down as Happy flew to her. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Strange." She replied. "I feel completely normal." "Because you are." Nick remarked. Nick saw the confusion of Happy and Erza, and waved. "You'll understand in a bit. For now, let's just do this." The four of them locked eyes. The battle had begun.


	4. Fight in the Forest

_**Fight in the Forest**_

The wind howled as Erza and Happy, were face to face with Nick and Grey. Nick glanced down at Grey and nodded. Grey then went down on all fours and started growling. Erza snickered as the growl was not even close to scary. But the growl soon got deeper and more menacing as Grey started to grow. Sharp claws extended from his paws, his snout became much pointier, his shoulders grew shaggier and more upright, while his tail grew out and bent near the end. His eyes went from a gentle green, to a terrifying red, his ears grew, but the transformation wasn't finished. Upon his shoulders, two purple mini guns appeared and along his wrists, armor formed in the same color. Erza stepped back as the wolf let out a howl that tore the ground. "He's huge!" Happy shouted. "You like it?" Nick asked. "Grey here, can turn into the ultimate super predator." "You better believe it." The wolf growled in a much deeper voice. "You may have a beast, but that does not phase me." Erza said confidently. "Then let's start." Nick challenged. Erza formed a blade then charged at Nick. He jumped out of the way a yelled: **Ironclad fist!** Erza dodged before the punch hit, but she was struck from behind and she was knocked over by Grey. "Erza!" Happy yelled. Suddenly he charged towards Grey, and hit him right in his side, and sent him sliding, but he caught himself by digging his claws in the ground. "Stupid cat!" He growled, then he fired his mini guns at the cat, but Happy dodged while soaring through the air and screaming in fear. While the two animals were battling. Erza and Nick were on the ground, unleashing spell after spell. "You know what?" Nick said, "this is going to slow." Suddenly a sword formed in his hand that was identical to Erza's blade. "What? How is that possible?" She asked. "Remember when you were glowing? That was me, learning your power. You still have it, but now I can use it." "No way." Nick simply smirked and said; "it's called mimicry magic. It's like a mix of mimic magic and takeover magic. The magic I get from others are stored in this ring. But I still have power without it. So don't even think about - **GAAA**!" Nick was interrupted by Erza punching him in the stomach, which sent him limping to his house. _Strange_ , she thought. _All I did was punch him in his stomach. My punches are good, but they wouldn't send someone sprawling like that._ She approached the wizard, when he started gagging. "Oh god, are you seriously going to puke." "Yes! You freaking suck woman!" "Man you're weak." Suddenly, Grey and Happy came rocketing in and crashed right in front of Erza. They were making a cloud of dust as they were in their scuffle, but they stopped cold when they heard gagging. Grey sighed and said, "again dude?" "I'm sorry, I can't help it!" "At least there's one good thing that happens." The giant wolf muttered. "That doesn't change the fact that this sucks!" Nick argued back. "What's going on?" Erza asked. "When Nick gets er-sick," Grey started, "that activates his acid magic. He'll even barf acid." Then the sound of vomit came. It was followed by the sound of sizzling. After a minute of pure disgustingness Nick got back up. "Ok, lets do it for real now." He charged up an attack and yelled; **Sulfuric Blast!** A giant ball of green acid, reeking with stench, was hurtling towards the red haired girl. She leaped over it and slashed at Nick. **Earthbound Shield!** He blocked himself as Erza's sword dug into the mystical shield. She bounced off, then she yelled; **Flare Sword!** , which sent Nick flying. He landed on a stone, and looked at Erza, who was beginning to blur. Despite his pain, he still somehow managed to smiled as he stood up and said: "how about I show you something truly powerful." Then his hands glowed, as the ground beneath Erza started to rattle. **Flashfire Burn!** Five pillars of fire shot from the ground. They started creeping towards the red haired knight, who was completely helpless, though she looked wildly for an opening. Nick raised a hand, and all of the pillars joined into one giants bar if fire. Erza screamed in pain as the fire melted her most treasured and powerful armor off. The fire suddenly exploded into a flash of white flames. When the fire died down, Erza was left standing. "W-what power." was all she muttered before the invincible knight fell to the ground.


	5. Pure Power

_**Pure Power**_

"Erza, no!" Happy shouted as he ran to her. "Are you ok?" Erza struggled to open her eyes, but she managed to say: "I think I've been beat." "No! That's impossible! You could never be beat!" Erza stopped fighting for her life, and rested. _That attack was truly powerful._ She thought. _It took me in one hit. This is so soon, and I don't want to leave now, but only something truly brilliant could save me._ Just then, she started to glow golden. Happy, Nick, and Grey, who had shrunk back down to size watched in amazement as Erza was lifted off the ground. Her body became cloaked in mystical armor, then she put herself gently onto the ground. She looked at herself, and saw that she was in the armor that had previously melted off. "Unbelievable." Nick muttered. "That sword." Erza saw the weapon in her hand, which she recognized as the Halberd. She looked around to see everyone stunned, then she faced her opponent. "Let me show you what true power is Nick." She said in a deep voice. **Nakagami Meteor!** She struck Nick sending him hurtling. He landed on his back hardly and moaned. Erza placed her foot on his chest, and Nick, who saw everything as a blur, only groaned. "That was a good fight." He rasped. "Erza. Do what you came for." She froze as soon as she heard that. _How did he know why she was there?_ "How do you know what I'm here for?" She asked. "It's the only reason people come here. To kill me. Heh. Everyone said that if I died, the world would be way better." "What do you mean?" She asked. "Do you know why people want to kill me?" "No. Why?" "Because I'm different from them." There was a pause that was short, but felt like an eternity. "T-that's it?" "That's it. I've never hurt anyone that didn't hurt me first. I've done nothing to anyone. Ask Grey. He'll tell ya the same thing." Erza looked at the wolf that had miniaturized. He nodded, acknowledging that Nick was speaking the truth. Erza glanced down at her victim, for the first time she saw that there wasn't any evil in him at all. He was just a human. "I've been an outcast all my life," he started, "y'know, when I was a kid, I thought that there were a lot of good hearted people in the world, people who helped one another, and always looked on the inside. But after a while, I saw that I was wrong. I left my home to escape all the people who wanted to murder me, which was everyone. I eventually found Grey, and we became great friends. We settled here after a while, and every day, I dreamt that I would meet someone who's heart was good. And every day someone would come for my blood. But my wish won't come to be, as you're the last person I will see. Don't take sorrow in anything, if you have any. You have my permission to kill me; I accept my defeat." Erza felt tears roll down her face. He did absolutely nothing, and yet here she was, ready to end him. "Just do it." He said. "I know a way I can come back." "H-how?" Erza sobbed, trying to fight back tears of mercy. Nick gave his signature smile and said; "just make a wish." Erza nodded and lifted her blade to the air. Nick closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. "I'm sorry." Erza whispered. Then she plunged her sword deep into Nick's heart. He gasped once. Then twice. Then nothing. "Nick!" Grey shouted. He spread himself out over his beloved friend as tears rolled down the small wolf's face. "N-nick." He sobbed as he grabbed his best friend's left sleeve, of which was torn in battle. Erza dropped to her knees and cried silent tears. She had killed someone who never deserved to die. Happy walked up to her and patted her on the back. "I killed him." Erza said weakly. "I killed someone innocent. I k-killed him." Grey sniffled, looked up, his eyes were full of tears and sadness. The way the little wolf looked at her with his eyes full of tears, stung Erza's heart even more. Grey said; "well, I suppose you've gotta take him with you right?" Erza simply nodded, as she could do nothing more. She used her telekinesis to lift Nick's body with Grey on top of it, and Happy flying closely, and headed back to Fairy Tail. For the first time, she completed a mission, and was ashamed for it.


	6. Innocence

_**Innocence**_

Erza had arrived at Fairy Tail, her head was hanging in shame as she killed Nick, who did nothing wrong to anyone. All eyes were fixed on her. She used telekinesis to lay Nick's body on the golden bench that was prepared for him. Grey was in him, still crying, as his best friend was dead. Erza sat down and put her head in her hands and wept. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia sat next to her. "Hey, what's wrong." Lucy asked. "I killed him." They exchanged puzzled looks at each other. "Wasn't that your mission?" Asked Gray. "It was." Erza answered, still crying. "Then why are you sad?" Asked Juvia. "Because I killed him. He was completely innocent. He never hurt anyone in his life. Other people wanted to kill him just because he was different, and that's it. I was the last person he saw. His only friend was that wolf, and that's it. He's never seen a human that had compassion, and because of me, he never will." The four other wizards looked at each other, realizing the truth. "Now I'm feelin' bad for the poor guy." Natsu said quietly. "Me too." Gray agreed. "We all are." Lucy said. "If anyone innocent dies, that can make anybody feel bad." "On the bright side, you're the Headmaster now, and you have a wish." Juvia comforted. "You're right." Erza agreed. Suddenly she remembered something Nick said. _I know a way I can come back. Just make a wish._ "Wait." Erza said. "I know a way I can make this right. She lowered her head and spoke. "I wish Nick Lightscale would come back to life." Suddenly, a bright light came from Nick. Then, his hand twitched. Within seconds he sat up slowly, but surely. He looked around and saw that he was in Fairy Tail. "I'm alive." He said. "Nick!" Grey shouted, as he leapt up and hugged Nick. "Grey! You're safe!" They hugged each other, when Natsu approached them. "I'm guessing you're Nick?" "Yeah, why?" Natsu grinned and said; "I want you to be in Fairy Tail!" Nick's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Really?" He asked. "Really." Nick looked down at Grey, then to Natsu, and said, "I accept." Cheers erupted from the guild as Natsu stamped the shoulder that had a torn sleeve above it. "Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you. I have a home now." Lucy clapped in excitement and joy. "Isn't this great Mira? M-Mira?" The white haired girl stood there, not realizing Lucy waving like crazy right in front of her. "Huh-wha?" She said quickly. "Oh yeah, it's incredible! He finally has a home!" Lucy tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing?" "Oh-uh, I was just day dreaming." "Uh huh." _Was that really it?_ Lucy asked herself. _I wonder . . ._


	7. Nose to the Wind

"Alright, so what're we gonna do?" Natsu asked. "How about, that one!" Lucy exclaimed. Gray tore it down, and looked at it. "Huh. Apparently we've gotta fight some wolves threatening a town. Wait." Gray glanced at the other Grey. "It's fine." The wolf reassured. "Ok. Let's go then."

The band of wizards found the town, but there was no one to be found. They walked a beaten path, puzzled to why there was no one to be seen. "This is weird." Juvia stated. "I agree." Gray said. "Eeeee! My darling Gray agrees with me!" "Ew." Nick retorted. "I'll say." Natsu agreed. Gray growled, when a howl broke in. "W-was that you Grey?" Happy stammered. "N-not me." Shadows loomed over the wizards. Shadows of a wolf pack. There were six wolves, but then a giant wolf, at least three feet tall, came and leapt down. "The alpha male." Nick whispered. The giant black wolf started to bark. "Grey, translate." Nick ordered. "Woah, he can do that?" Lucy asked, amazed. "Well he is part - uh- I mean a wolf, so it's pretty easy for him." "Wow." Happy breathed. "He's saying that this is his territory," Grey began, "and he wants us to leave, unless we want to-." "To what?" Juvia asked "To t-turn?" "Turn?" Natsu questioned. "What do ya mean turn?" "You got me there." Grey said. The alpha started to growl again. "He says he'll give us ten minutes, and if we're not gone by then, he'll have us turned. And he won't repeat it." The alpha leaped onto the building that his comrades were on, and left.

"So are we gonna split or not?" Nick inquired. "If there are people living here, we stay, if there aren't, we let them be." Gray reasoned. "Good idea." Lucy approved. "Let's look." Natsu said. The band of wizards looked around the town, but saw no signs of any life. "I don't think there are people here." Happy concluded. "Maybe we should go." Natsu said. "There ain't anyone here." Suddenly, they heard a whisper. "Psst. Are you wizards?" "Um, yes." Nick answered. "Oh thank goodness! Can you guys come through the door please? I'm begging you!" Nick glanced at Lucy, who looked at Natsu. "Let's go." The fire mage ordered. They went through the door and found a little girl with blue hair. "What's a child like you doing all alone in this town?" Lucy asked. The small girl shook her head and said; "I'm not the only person living in this town. It was originally a home for orphaned children, but then the wolves came. They took over the village, and now we're afraid to come out." "That settles it." Gray announced. "We need to drive these guys out." "Juvia agrees." Nick looked back at Juvia with a blank face. "What?" "Do you seriously talk about yourself in third person?" "Yes I do." "Wow. Just wow, woman." Juvia got a little angry, but Natsu broke in saying; "Enough talk! We need to face these mutts head on!" Everyone nodded in agreement, and the wizards walked out the door. There, they found the wolf pack.


	8. Turned Fire

"Oh crap." Natsu muttered. "We're screwed." Nick said. The giant, black, alpha wolf let out a terrifying howl. And six other wolves from before surrounded them. The alpha started to growl; "Grey, translate for us." Nick ordered. "He's saying that our time is up. We've been here too long, and now he's going to turn us." Juvia clung to Gray, and prayed that she would be kept safe by him. For the first time the other wolves came into view. One of them was orange-red with a white underbelly, one was brown with a head crest comprised of red and blue feathers. The third was a deep mahogany and had two gold ear piercings on his right ear, another was purple and speckled with white fur that looked like stars. Another wolf was a deep gray, with a red band that had a green circular crystal in it around his front left paw, while the last one was magenta, and had a long, flowing tail. They didn't make any sound, but they were clearly being aggressive towards the wizards. "What should we do?" Lucy yelled. "We fight." Nick answered. **Aqua Blast!** He hit the orange wolf, but the water simply evaporated. "WHAT?!" Nick screamed. "It evaporated?!" Gray said in utter disbelief. "I think these wolves have magical abilities!" Grey stated. "We're screwed then." Natsu squeaked. All of a sudden, the alpha's claws started to glow blood red. The alpha howled, and attacked Natsu. It was slashing at the fire mage with lightning speed. Natsu was dodging, but he wasn't sure for how much longer. The mahogany wolf's claws glowed the same blood red, and he attacked Gray. The ice wizard's reaction was much better, as he froze the wolf in place. Then the orange wolf came to her frozen comrade, and started heating her fur, melting the trapped animal. As Natsu kept weaving in and out, he began to tire. How much longer would he be able keep this up? He then felt a presence behind him, and soon realized that it was a wolf. By the time he turned around it was too late, as the alpha had slashed a deep wound into him. Natsu screamed in pain as blood gushed out. He held his arm and was ready to retaliate, but the wolves had fled. "Natsu, are you alright?" Lucy asked worriedly. Natsu stood and smiled. "Just stings a little, not too bad." "Think again." Nick interjected. "What do you mean?" Asked Gray. Nick cleaned up the blood with a clean rag that he carried around, and pointed to the wound. "Notice anything strange?" Lucy, Grey, Happy, Gray, and Juvia peered at the injury and saw what Nick was talking about. "I-it's glowing." Grey stuttered. "What does that mean?" Natsu asked without the slightest hint of concern. It means we need to get you healed. You'll turn into a wolf at the full moon." "What?!"

"What can we do?" Lucy asked desperately. "We can make a potion to reverse the effect, but considering that the sun is setting, we'll be in for a tough time. It's definitely possible, but we'll need to work together. So long as the moon doesn't apex, we should be ok." "I just don't understand why they fled." Gray pondered out loud. "It's weird," Lucy started, "but I think-." Another howl broke into the discussion, causing everyone to turn around. They saw the alpha again, but he was levitating. He howled again, and the sun began to sink, while the moon started to rise. "It can control time?" Juvia exclaimed. The moon kept moving until it was at its peak. "Nick." Lucy said. "Yeah?" "You said that when the moon was at its apex, Natsu would turn into a wolf, right?" "Yes." All the wizards turned around to see Natsu on the ground,

changing dramatically. He was becoming a wolf.


	9. Flaming Paws

Natsu was kneeling on the ground, being turned into a wolf. Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Nick, Happy, and Grey could only watch as their friend was turning. Natsu's body began to grow salmon pink fur that matched the hair on his head. A tail grew out of him, that was also salmon, but it ended in a white tip. His ears retracted and were replaced by dog-like ears that sprouted from the top of his head. His face elongated, his nose became black, and his jaw elongated as his teeth grew much pointier. Salmon colored fur covered the top part of his face, while white fur covered his lower jaw, that had stretched out to look exactly like a wolf. His hands and feet were turned into paws, and his arms and legs began to look more and more dog-like. All of his clothing suddenly vanished, and the only thing left of it was his scarf. He looked at everyone else's shocked faces. Another howl sounded from the alpha, but this time, it's eyes were glowing red. Natsu tried to look away, but he just couldn't. There was something about the eyes that just made you want to watch them. Natsu then got a massive headache, and started whining in pain. Lucy raced over, but Gray grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. Natsu continued to whine, until he just stopped. He looked towards the wolf pack, and ran to them, and sat next to the magenta wolf. The alpha howled once more, and ran off with the pack that had a new member. "That's what he meant by turning us." Grey whispered. "He'd turn us to wolves, and make us fight." Lucy dropped to her knees in shock, disbelief, and heartache. Natsu has just . . . left. Gone like that. "H-how do we turn him back to normal?" She asked weakly. "We need to make the potion. There's a little bit to be changed, but it's very similar." "Good." Lucy wheezed. "We have to turn him back as soon as we possibly can. For his sake and for mine."

Nick had organized the rest of the party, and assigned them to a certain ingredient to turn Natsu back to a human. "Alright, Lucy, you're going to find some silver honey. It should be all over the red trees tonight, so it should be relatively easy. Juvia, you'll go with Happy and find at least five red wing flowers. Each flower is about ten yards from another, so keep a sharp eye. Gray and Grey, you'll find one fire fern. They're pretty rare, but Grey knows the scent so he'll sniff them out." "I don't know what they smell like, and I am not putting my nose on the dirt!" Gray shouted. "No, my Grey." Nick corrected. "Oh. It's so much more confusing now that there's two Grays." Nick rolled his eyes and continued. "I'll stay here and find harper tree seeds, then I'll get things ready for the mixing phase." The others nodded, and separated to find the ingredients to get back Natsu.

Lucy was walking in the dense forest, wandering how long it would take to find this silver honey. All Nick said was to look for red trees, but it was pitch black, so color wasn't the best thing to look for. But since it was silver, the moon might shine on it, revealing its place, so it was possible. Suddenly, a flash caught Lucy's eye. She wandered towards it, and saw a silvery paste covering a tree. She knew this was definitely it. Silver honey! She put some in a jar, and headed back to Nick. _That was pretty easy._ She thought. _Wonder how everyone else is doing._

"How do we know what a red wing flower looks like?" Happy asked Juvia. "I think we'll know it when we see it." She replied. "Why couldn't we have gone with Gray?" "Aye, aye, aye." The duo walked a bit longer, until they found a patch of flowers. "Oh wow!" Happy said joyfully. "Let's look, Happy." "Aye. Wait; there's one!" Juvia walked over to the flower and picked it. "Now we just need four more." They gathered the other flowers quickly, and headed back to Nick.

Grey and Gray searched for the fire fern, but weren't getting much luck. Grey had his nose to the ground, sniffing for the plant. "Anything?" Asked the ice mage. "There's a scent, it's kinda stale, but it's our best lead." "Right then. Let's move." Grey kept his nose to the ground, as they trudged on. "I think I'm getting something." Grey said. "Really?" "Yeah, it's pretty fresh." They looked at each other, nodded, and ran towards the scent. "We found it!" Gray picked the fern, and studied it. "Cool. Let's head back."

Nick was sitting on a small rock, and had a fire that was boiling a small pot of water while whistling to himself. Then, from the bushes, the wizards he had sent returned with everything gathered. "Great job guys." Nick complimented. "Now just put them in here, and I'll do the rest. The wizards nodded, and put their ingredients into the pot. Nick got a wooden spoon, and stirred the brew. Within a few minutes, the potion was complete. "Perfect!" Nick cried out. "The reversal potion is complete!" He put the concoction into a bottle, and closed the lid. "So now we've just gotta find Natsu, and turn him back to normal!" Then, an all too familiar howl sounded, making the wizards glance at the brush. "I think he found us." Grey said.


	10. Reversal

The mission had started simple. Find some wolves and take care of them. But it took a turn. Natsu was now a wolf, and the rest of the wizards were racing to find a cure before time ran out. "Why has it been night for so long?" asked Lucy. "Remember that the alpha wolf can control time." Nick pointed out. "He's probably doing it to make sure Natsu settles in." "Possibly." Gray shrugged. "I think he's already pretty settled in." Grey said suddenly. "What makes you say that?" Juvia asked. "Because he's right there." The small wolf hopped onto a rock and pointed towards a big boulder. Lucy dared herself to glance up, and she found a startling sight. The boulder was actually a den, and all the wolves were outside! The alpha was there, along with the orange-red one, the mahogany wolf, the brown one, purple, deep gray, and magenta. They were all there. Then, another creature slipped from the shadows. This one was a familiar salmon pink, and had a scarf that looked rather scaly. Lucy recognized the wolf as none other than Natsu! "There he is!" she whispered. The other wizards looked up, and saw that Lucy was indeed right. "Great!" Juvia whispered. "Now all we must do, is splash the potion on him, and we'll be good!" "Hold up." Nick said. Lucy tilted her head and asked; "What is it?" "We'll never get this done if he's surrounded by the pack." Nick reasoned. "We've got to wait for the best time to throw the potion." "Oh, fine." Gray grumbled. "Wait, what's he doing?" the others whipped their heads around, and saw Natsu nuzzling the magenta wolf. Everyone's mouths dropped to the ground in shock. "W-what's he doing?" Lucy stammered. "I-I think he's in love with that wolf." Nick sputtered. "Well at least we know he's capable of love." Gray joked, which made Juvia snicker. Nick rolled his eyes and said; "we just need to find an opening to splash the potion on Natsu. For now we wait."

The wizards were knelt on the grass, covered with dew for what felt like years, watching the wolves. "Anything interesting happen yet?" Gray yawned. "Yeah the most amazing thing happened. They're breathing." Nick replied while thrusting his hands at the pack irritably. "Lucy," Nick said turning around, "can you take over already? I've been watching Natsu oogle over that one wolf for two hours now." "I would," Lucy remarked. "But I'm busy playing cards with Grey and Happy." "Aye, sir!" Happy cheered. "Gray?" "I'm too tired." "Juvia? What about you?" "Na, I'm good." Nick slapped his face in annoyance, and decided to just keep watching. "Wait!" Nick exclaimed quietly. "They're doing something." The others looked and saw that he was right. The wolves gathered and arranged themselves into a circle. They started to howl, and something came down from the moon. It appeared to be a rock of sorts. "Woah." Nick whispered. "It's so pretty." Juvia muttered. Natsu's ears then perked up as he turned around and growled. "Oh crap." Grey said. "We're dead." Gray added. The pack edged near, teeth bared. "Ok, we've got to fight." Nick said. "There isn't a better option." Lucy agreed. **Open, gate of the giant crab, Cancer!** A portal opened up revealing the celestial spirit, Cancer. "You're a celestial wizard?" Nick asked. "You know it!" Lucy said proudly. Nick looked down, as if he was thinking about something. "Need a haircut shrimp?" The spirit broke in. "No, I just need your help with these dogs. But don't hurt the pink one. That's Natsu." "Got it, shrimp." The spirit dove towards the brown wolf, but it turned into a shadow, and dodged the attack. The brown wolf came back from it's shadowy state to be hit by Nick. **Ironclad fist!** Nick landed a direct hit, sending the wolf toppling over. Then Natsu charged, his teeth, engulfed in flames, and bit Nick in the arm making him scream in pain. "Ok, so he also wants us dead." Nick realized. The purple wolf broke Nick's thoughts by hitting him with a blast of spatial magic. Juvia whipped around and let out a magic blast. **Water cane!** She hit the purple wolf right in the nose, angering it. The alpha then struck down Juvia, and prepared to attack. "Oh no you don't!" Gray yelled. **Ice make: Hammer!** He sent the alpha stumbling backwards, injured by the ferocious attack. "My darling Gray saved me!" Juvia cried. "Yeah, sure." Gray muttered. The alpha regained consciousness and took advantage of the distraction, and charged. All Gray could do was watch as the black beast ran towards him. Suddenly, another wolf crashed down on the alpha, and slashed at him. "Nice job Grey!" Nick encouraged while running to Grey's side. "Wait, you mean that's your wolf thing?!" Gray shouted. "Heck yeah!" Nick said proudly. Gray turned to the newfound beast and smirked. "Well he saved both of us, so let's help him out." Juvia looked up and nodded. **Water claw!** She hit the mahogany wolf, and sent it rearing back. Just then, Natsu leapt from the underbrush, and started to breath out flames. "Run!" Lucy shouted while helping Cancer wrestle the purple wolf. Gray, Juvia, Nick, and Happy bolted away, but Grey remained in place, and fired the mini-guns that were upon his shoulders. The bullets knocked Natsu out of the air, and Nick saw his chance. He whipped out the potion, and threw it towards Natsu. The bottle sailed through the air, and crashed on to Natsu's face. Natsu shook himself of the sticky fluid, but it did not come off. Suddenly, Natsu stopped as a bright light bursted from him. The rest of the pack saw what was happening, and ran away to the trees. "I think it's working!" Nick exclaimed. The light then died down, and revealed a human with salmon hair, a scaly scarf, and a black overcoat. "He's back!" Lucy cried joyfully. Gray nodded, as Juvia clung to him. Grey shrank back down to size, and high fived Happy. Natsu stood up unsteadily and almost fell over, but Lucy caught him. "You feeling alright?" she asked. Natsu looked up and smiled. "I've felt worse!" Nick gave his signature smirk and patted Natsu on the back. "Well looks like you're back to your old self!" "Thank you so much!" a small, high pitched voice cried. Everyone turned their heads, and saw the blue haired girl they had met earlier. "It was nothing." Gray said calmly. "So where will you go from here?" asked Grey. The girl froze and clung her arm. "Well, I was wondering if I could, um. Maybe come with you?" Natsu turned to Lucy and grinned. Lucy nodded and said; "follow us then." "Really? You really mean it?" "I think with training you would be great in Fairy Tail." Juvia stated. "What's your name?" the water mage asked. "Wendy." she answered. "Wendy Marvell."


	11. The Truth of a Dream

_**The Truth of a Dream**_

Everyone in Fairy Tail had gotten acquainted with Wendy Marvell. She was young, but she filled the whole entire guild with life and laughter. Even Erza's heart softened for the young girl, and Nick was quite impressed with her talents. Somehow, she was a user of sky dragon slayer magic which was one of the biggest surprises for the guild. But little did Wendy know that she would soon receive a surprise herself. It came when Wendy was in her bed, dreaming. She was in a greek temple with a light blue sky and puffy clouds hanging overhead. The place looked like a palace with polished marble that was so clean, you could practically eat off of it, not that Wendy wanted to. She walked past two massive pillars and looked inside the empty building. "Hello?" she asked, noticing the echoes that were resonating. "Wait," a different voice called, "Is that you, Wendy?" "Yeah, it's me!" she answered, growing curious. She recognized the voice, but couldn't place it, so she stepped inside the grand temple, making sure not to stray from the light. She heard her footsteps as well as the stranger's, but she kept walking forward, until she could see the person's vague outline. The silhouette turned and approached Wendy, bringing itself into the light. When the figure became somewhat visible, Wendy recognized it. "Nick, is that you?" "Yeah," he answered, "But what are you doing in my dream?" "Wait, I thought this was my dream!" Wendy exclaimed. "Wait, so you're the actual Wendy, but your dreaming?" Nick asked. "I am." "How are we in the same dream, though?" "I really don't know." Wendy said. "You are in the same dream because I fused your individual dreams into one." a feminine voice said. The two turned towards the entrance and saw a white dragon with feathers and gentle blue eyes, with the golden sun rising behind her. "Woah." Nick muttered. "Who are you?" Wendy asked the dragoness. "I am the sky dragon, Grandeeney." Wendy and Nick's mouths dropped at the statement. "You're Grandeeney!?" Nick shouted. "Yes." she said gently. "Wendy Marvell," the dragon while lowering her head so that her eyes met Wendy's. "Your magic is something truly remarkable." "My sky dragon slayer magic?" Wendy checked, "It's nothing really special." she said while blushing a slight pink. "Wendy, it is something special. You are among the four users of dragon slayer magic that walk in Fiore, and I was tasked with granting you these powers." "Wait you gave me my magic?" Wendy began to question everything she had previously known about herself; was she destined to have these powers? Why would a mighty dragon bother with her? Who were the other dragon slayers? Did the actually slay dragons? "There is no need for confusion." Grandeeney assured through Wendy's thoughts. "But I still have yet to tell you the true reason you share this dream with Nick." Wendy remembered the previous conversation, and glanced over at Nick to see if he was paying attention, and a nod from him showed his focus. "You two have more in common than you realize." The dragoness started. Nick looked over at Wendy and studied her for a few seconds. "I'm not seeing it." He said. Grandeeney sighed and said; "Not on a physical level. Your similarities are inside you. You have similar personalities, goals, friends, desires, but you have one thing that is the exact same." the two wizards looked at each other and eagerly awaited to hear what made them the same. "The same blood flows through both of you." There was a moment of silence as the two mages tried to understand what Grandeeney meant, but it hit them at the same time. "WE'RE BROTHER AND SISTER!?" they both shouted loudly while reeling back with a shocked look in both of their eyes. "Yes," the white dragon said. "When you were still living in your house, Nick, your parents prayed for another child, and they received a glance of that child in a dream, and they were told that if another one of their children were to disappear, that child in the dream would come to be. As a result, they beat you harder and more often until you ran. Years later Wendy was born, and they promised to keep her safe because they enjoyed her more than than you." "Hmph. Sounds like them." Nick growled. Grandeeney nodded and turned to Wendy. "In order to keep you safe, Wendy, your last name was changed along with all other members of your family. From what I know, Nick apparently did something the village disliked, and he became hated in his own home. That's why your last name is Marvell." Wendy and Nick were speechless at this. They were actually siblings? How was Wendy foretold? "There is one more thing I wish to tell you before the sun rises." Nick and Wendy stood straighter and listened. "I would advise you to keep this a secret. I know you want people to know about your siblinghood, but think. Would you truthfully want others to make your relationship their priority?" Wendy looked at Nick and answered; "I guess not." "You can tell them if you like," Grandeeney said, "But my advice does not have to be your choice. You may choose if you want others to know." A minute of silence passed as the two thought whether or not this was a good idea, but eventually, Nick spoke up. "Y'know Wendy, I think she's got a point. If everyone knows 'bout this, it's gonna be nonstop; oh, you must love each other so much! And I don't know about you, but I don't really want that. Plus, if one of us needs to sacrifice something for the guild, the others will definitely not want that to happen, even if it's to save their lives." "I agree." Wendy said. "I think we can work our siblinghood out ourselves." "Yeah." Nick said. Instinctively, they hugged each other, knowing that in that, they swore to help each other and be there in times of need. "It's almost dawn." Grandeeney said, "I must leave, but always remember that the bond of brother and sister can never be shattered, only reinforced." as she said those words everything became blurry, and Wendy realized she was waking up. "See ya sis." Nick said with a welcoming smile on his face. "See you bro." Wendy said cheerfully, making Nick chuckle as the beautiful dream began to fade away. Wendy shot up from her bed, remembering all that had happened. She shimmied out of bed, careful not to wake Carla, and raced over to Nick's room, and flung open the door to find him awake. "Were you actually in my dream?" She checked. Nick smirked and said; "I was gonna ask you the same thing." Wendy giggled and leapt onto Nick's bed and hugged him, and the spatial mage hugged his sister back. "Y'know it's almost time for the others to wake up." Nick said. "You wanna help speed things up?" Wendy grew a big smile on her face and nodded, and Nick smiled in return.

"So, do you have anything planned for today?" Mira asked Nick, who was seated at the bar. "Not much." Nick said. Nick and Wendy had some brother/sister time by waking everyone up. They did so by Nick pushing Wendy on a cart while screaming, 'WAKE UP EVERYONE!' and Wendy banged two pots together and while no one else thought it was amusing, Nick and Wendy thought it was hilarious. The other mages forgave and forgot and decided to go along with the day. "The only thing I really have planned is getting some new clothes, since I look tragic." Mira giggled, and Lucy watched as the two of them talk. "Good that they're getting along." Gray said, sitting next to Levy. "He keeps taking my books, though." Levy complained. "But your bookshelf is your entire wall!" Carla said. "Why should it matter if he takes a few books?" "Because he has way more than a few." Levy said crossly. "Oh what is it then?" Natsu mocked, "Five?" "Try fourty." "Well that doesn't really matter." Grey said, struggling to get on top of the table. "Nick's gonna get some clothes since he's worn that pair for eight years," "Be happy I wash my clothes!" Nick shot while pointing his finger at the wolf. "Yeah, well you couldn't learn how to fix up your rags!" Grey fired back. Nick didn't know what to say so he lowered his hand, but he eventually responded with; "Do you want to sleep in the kennel tonight?" Grey rolled his eyes and faced the wizards at the table. "So do any of you wanna come with?" immediately Carla, Wendy, Juvia, and Lucy shot up and exclaimed; "I do!" And that made everyone stared at them awkwardly. "You had to ask, Grey." Nick said. "Sorry." Nick drank his mug of tea, and stood up. "I'm gonna leave now, so hurry up if you want to catch me." Nick walked out the door with Grey following close behind. Gray looked away from the door and sat next to Juvia, making her blush. "Well I'm gonna stay here." Natsu said. "No you're not!" Lucy exclaimed. "You don't even have a shirt so you're going to come." Natsu grumbled and face planted on the table. "Sucks for you." Happy said, landing on Natsu's head. "Yeah, I hope Nick's enjoying himself." Natsu muttered. "I'm back!" Everyone turned their head and saw none other Nick and Grey at the door. "You left ten seconds ago! how are you already finished?!" Lucy shouted. "Erm, I chose what looked the best." Nick shrugged. He went upstairs with a single bag in hand, letting Grey stay downstairs. "That has to be a record." Wendy said. "So," The wolf began. "Nick's probably gonna fall asleep, so how about we just go?" "You guys have fun!" Levy said. "But I don't think Gajeel's going to join us either, since he's still sleeping." "You know, I've rarely seen the guy." Nick called from the stairs, "How much does he sleep in the closet?" "A lot." Levy answered casually. "Weird guy." Nick muttered as he continued up the stairs. "What are we waiting for?!" Lucy said excitedly as she rushed out the door with the others not far behind.

"Natsu, wake up!" Lucy was shoving Natsu awake from his sleep. How long has it been? Natsu shrugged the thought off, and arose from the bench he slept on. "What time is it?" He asked to seemingly no one, but Gray responded anyways. "It's twelve-thirty." Natsu grumbled and leaned against a pillar. The girls were taking forever to pick out some stupid new outfit to go along with the dozens of other ones they had. Natsu didn't know when Lucy would start picking clothes for him, but he wasn't looking forward to it. "This is the most boring thing I've done in my life." Natsu said. "Aye." Happy responded sleepily. Natsu turned and saw Happy resting on top of Grey, both looking like they didn't have a care in the world. "I thought it would be better than this," the wolf admitted. "But I was wrong." "Yeah you were." "Hey Natsu!" Lucy chimed. Natsu turned to face Lucy who was holding two outfits. "Which one do you like more?" "Each of them will make you look like a walking cuckoo clock." Happy joked. "Or a disembodied squirrel." Grey commented. "Shut it!" Lucy shot back, throwing a hanger at them both. "The one on the left." Natsu said, not really caring, but Lucy obviously did. "Thanks!" she said, turning around to join the other girls. "That hurt." Happy moaned. "A lot." Grey added. "You got hit by a piece of plastic, so stop whining." Gray muttered. "When's something interesting gonna happen?" Natsu complained. Then as if to answer, an explosion sounded from outside. "You jinxed it, Natsu!" Grey shouted. "Well I'm not gonna whine." Natsu said. "Whatever happened, we've gotta stop who's behind it." "Right." the others responded. The guys ran out with the girls close behind and found five buildings in flames and obliterated. "Holy cow!" Grey said. "What happened?" Wendy asked. "Well me of course!" the team looked up and saw someone on a levitating platform. "Who the heck are you?" Happy shouted. The figure came down into view and his outfit came into view as well. It was made up of a tattered brown blast suit and the person was about nineteen and had black, messy hair, covered in soot. "You can call me The Engineer," he said. "Wow, that's original," Grey groaned, "You know the whole "engineer" thing has been done to death, so try something else and maybe that'll give you a bit more pizazz." The Engineer ignored the wolf and continued, "I usually work alone, but I've got a little guest this time around." Suddenly more explosions boomed, but these were different than the Engineer's dark and ominous ones. They exploded with the colors of the rainbow and glitter fell after it was over, and from the rubble, another person leapt up high, and landed on the same platform as the Engineer. She was a woman, also nineteen, but instead of being messy, she had a certain radiance in the form of a black jumpsuit with long sleeves that had rainbow audio waves, and headphones on her neck that were decorated with neon pixels. Her hair was a very pale blue and was styled in a curly and high ponytail. "Hold on for the ride of your life baby, it's Retra!" "Retra?" Juvia repeated slowly. "I know it's a fire name, so don't wear it out, dog." "Just what do you think you're doing?" Carla asked angrily. "Yeah, what's with blowing everything up?" Happy exclaimed. "Well, we grew up in the next town," the Engineer said. "Where living was perfect. But then this place came around and everyone here wanted our home to be demolished." "We were fighting the good fight," Retra added, "but it was game over for us when you punks burned it all down, leaving us in the dumps." "So now we want what you stole back." The Engineer finished. "We won't have anymore of you trashing on other towns, 'cause when a new one pops up, you're gonna want it shut down, which is why we're stopping it before it happens." "We don't want that!" Lucy protested. "Shut it, kid!" Retra snapped. "If you don't like our jam then you can scram while we get groove on." "Well that doesn't matter to me!" Natsu shouted. "Yeah, if you want to blow something up, you're gonna have to get through us, pixels!" Grey shouted. "Hah!" Retra laughed. "You got anything else, puppy dog?" "Yeah, I do." Grey quickly turned into his beast form and readied the mini-guns on his shoulders." "So the dog can grow." The Engineer remarked. "Look, we had our homes burnt to the ground, and if we do this," the Engineer said, gesturing towards all the buildings that were destroyed, "no other city will have to suffer like ours did. You will realize this in time, but we'll help you think about it." Retra's hands glowed and the ground beneath the mages began to rumble. **Launch arrows!** The team was lifted into the air by a series of pixelated, neon arrows, and they flew them all the way into a rundown prison tower, locking them on the highest floor. "Enjoy your stay, it's on us." Retra said cutely, then she leapt onto a levitating platform, and began her work. **Flash blast!** All of a sudden five buildings exploded into colors, leaving almost no remains. The Engineer flew past Retra and began his own work. **Crash bomb!** A giant projectile fell from the sky, and landed in the well, annihilating it and everything within 25 feet of it. "We've gotta get out of here!" Gray said, rattling the bars at the window. "But how?" Lucy asked. "Stand back." Grey growled. Lucy turned and saw the beastly wolf positioning himself to do something, but Lucy didn't know what to expect so she stayed clear of whatever the wolf might do. Grey scraped his forepaw on the concrete and charged towards the bars, slamming into them with his side, but to no avail. He stumbled back and fought the pain that seared through his shoulder, and readied himself again. "Grey, stop!" Wendy pleaded. "You're going to hurt yourself!" "Yeah, you're gonna break everything in your body!" Gray insisted. "There are lives at stake," Grey whispered unphased, "and no amount of broken bones or pain will stop me from at least trying to save these lives." He charged again, but only caused more pain to himself and after four more times ramming into the bars, he was gasping for air out of exhaustion. He focused his gaze to the bars and scratched his claw on the floor. With a single mighty charge, Grey rocketed towards the bars and slammed into the steel, rattling it, and for a second the bars looked like they were about to give way. But that didn't happen. Grey took another deep gasp and collapsed, limp with pain. "Oh no!" Wendy went to the wolf's side and used her healing magic to help. "Grey's right about something," Natsu said to Lucy, "We've got to find a way out of here, or people could die." "How though?" Lucy asked again. "I got it!" Happy exclaimed. "If we heat up the bars, cool them quickly, then hit them with enough force, we could get outta here!" Natsu nodded and faced the iron bars. **Fire Dragon Roar!** The flames hit the metal, turning them white hot. **Water Cane!** Juvia's spell released steam into the room, clouding vision but also cooling the bars. "Your turn, Gray!" Natsu called. The ice wizard nodded through the steam and readied himself. **Ice Make; Hammer!** Gray struck the bars with all his might and a promising sound of crashing metal heightened their hopes. When the steam cleared, they saw that not only the metal bars were gone, but a good section of the wall, too. "Sweet, now let's get down their." Natsu said. Happy lifted Natsu into the sky instinctively and put him safely on the ground. "Carla, help the others," Wendy instructed, "Grey still needs to heal." Carla hesitated for a moment, but nodded, and carried Lucy. The two exceeds took turns lowering the others to safety until Juvia, Wendy, and Grey were the only ones left. "Will you be ok?" Juvia asked. "I'm almost done." Wendy assured. "When I'm finished Grey will be able to help me down." "Alright." Juvia said, and with that, Happy flew the water down. "Wendy . . ." Grey muttered. "I know. You're in horrible condition. You broke your shoulder badly, and I don't want to lie to them, but it's the only way we'll both be safe."


	12. Crumbling Sky

_**Crumbling Sky**_

"Alright, let's hit those two where it hurts!" Natsu said angrily. "If the Engineer and Retra, want a fight," Gray said, "then we'll give them one." "Wendy needs to heal Grey quickly, though." Lucy interjected. "They're both sitting ducks." "They'll pull through." Carla reassured. "For now, let's stop them." The celestial spirit nodded, and dipped a golden key of hers into a puddle to summon one of her spirits. **Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!** From Lucy's gold key, Aquarius emerged from the celestial spirit world looking ready to fight, but not with the intended opponents.

"I swear, Lucy, if you summon me in a crappy place like that one more time, you're as good as dead!" "Sorry!" Lucy apologized hurriedly, "It won't happen again!" "Good." Aquarius scowled. "But since you're here," Lucy said, "Could you blast those two with water, please?" "Whatever." The spirit replied sarcastically. She readied her vase and blasted a powerful shot of water towards the Engineer, making him turn around angrily.

"How the heck did you get out?" He asked. "Magic." Natsu answered comically. "But now we've gotta wallop you." The Engineer fixed his gaze on Natsu, but a grin that covered his face made Lucy worry a bit. The Engineer whispered something to his partner, Retra, and he took off into the distance.

"Well Engine's got a little thing he needs to sort, so I'm going to get you guys down for the count." **Rushing Flash!** Retra cloaked herself in a blinding light and charged towards Natsu, and the fire mage just barely dodged her attack. **Max Speed!** Happy hit Retra square in the chest, knocking her off the flying platform she was using and Gray followed up by crushing the platform. **Ice Make; Hammer!** With a single blow, the platform was destroyed.

"Not bad," Retra admitted, "But I'm just getting this party started. Get ready, 'cause I'm about to blow the roof off of this place!" As she said that, six more buildings exploded into color, and left nothing behind. While Natsu and the team were distracted, Retra pulled out what looked like an electric guitar, and put the strap around herself. "Are you ready to rock, Fairy Tail?" She exclaimed. "No we're not!" Lucy said. Retra ignored her and swiped down on the strings, making sounds that shook the ground, making the wizards press their hands to their ears, wondering if it even made a difference.

"It's so loud!" Happy yelled, barely hearing himself. "I can't feel my ears!" Natsu shouted. "Make it stop!" Juvia cried, and as if to answer, the music stopped and the wizards dropped their hands, relieved that it was over. "So how'd you like my solo?" Retra asked, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"Here's what I think about it!" Natsu retorted. **Fire Dragon Roar!** Natsu's fire flew towards Retra, but ended up making a sharp curve and it missed entirely. "Why can't I aim?" Natsu complained. "What?" Lucy asked, not hearing him at all. "I said why can't I aim!" "I don't know!" Retra watched with amusement as the team quarreled with each other. "That's what happens if you turn it up to ten!" Retra said.

"So now I'm gonna turn it up to eleven!" Retra started to play her guitar again, but this time the sound waves were actually pushing the wizards backwards. "Augghh!" Natsu shouted, feeling like his ears would burst. "We've got to fight it!" Gray said. "Yeah, and how?!" Aquarius exclaimed.

"C'mon, c'mon." Wendy said to encourage herself. She was at the top of the prison tower, trying to heal Grey of his injuries, but these were quite serious and fixing them proved to be a challenge, even for her. She began to focus her powers, despite Retra's loud music, and concentrated all of her energy to her hands. She closed her eyes and hoped that this would work.

"Wendy." Grey's voice said. Wendy opened her eyes and saw Grey sitting upright, about a foot taller than her. "Oh, thank goodness!" Wendy cried as she hugged the wolf. "Thank you." Grey said kindly. "Should we join the others now?" "Yeah," Wendy said "They'll need our help." "But they're not gonna get it." the sudden voice made the two turn and they saw none other than the Engineer looming over them.

"You!" Grey snarled. The Engineer flew using a dented and rusted jetpack, but it still supported him. Grey aimed the mini-guns on his shoulders at the vile wizard, ready to attack. "Don't try it." The Engineer said calmly. "I've got better things to do, like demolition. And I'm gonna start here. Say hi to death for me, will you?" The Engineer summoned a blast at the base of the tower and the top of it, completely destroying everything within the vicinity of the shockwave, and throwing Wendy and Grey off the grinned and went back down to join Retra, leaving Grey and Wendy for dead, when in fact they weren't dead, rather Grey was dangling on a ledge with Wendy clinging to his tail.

"What do we do?" Wendy cried. "I don't know!" Grey panicked and tried to claw up the loose rubble. He got a hold on a crevice with his paw and supported himself, but the small crack couldn't handle such a load and gave way, leaving Grey hanging by one paw, and a frighteningly loose grip on the tower's surface. "I can't hold on!" Grey warned. Wendy dared herself to look down at the drop and she turned her head slowly and when she saw the length of the fall, she became completely paralyzed with fear. They were about twenty stories up, and falling from that height would certainly kill them. Wendy was separated from her thoughts by Grey's sudden warning.

"I'm slipping, Wendy! We're gonna fall!" Wendy could only watch as Grey's claw scraped the brick surface and just when it couldn't get any more worse, the Grey's strength faded, sending them both into the abyss. "Augghh!" They both shouted, seized by terror. Grey was tumbling through the air with no control and a sudden current of wind tore him away from Wendy, and made him slam into another building.

"Grey!" Wendy shouted. With the wolf gone, time seemed to slow to a crawl. Wendy felt like the gravity was barely tugging her downwards, and what was once falling was now gently floating, but she knew the impact would end in the same fate. She remembered that she started twenty stories up in the tower, but now there was only eight more floors until the grizzly end. She began to count the time until she hit the bottom, and it felt like hours to her.

 _Eight._ She counted down to herself.

 _Seven._

 _Six._

 _Five._

 _Four._

 _Three-_ "NOOO!"

The shout broke Wendy from her thoughts and she witnessed a shadow hurling itself through the air and grabbed her, then turning itself so that it's back faced the ground, while Wendy was on it. Whoever the person was, their grasp was warm and it felt like a welcoming hug. Her mind then snapped back to the danger soon to come but before she could look down, she slammed onto the ground, but was unharmed due to the shadow, who wasn't fine. She heard the figure groan in pain, and she realized the shadow was a guy. Wendy fought to notice his face, but the fall dazed her, so she couldn't process a clear picture but as she leaned closer she recognized the man. The messy hair, the gear-shaped ring on his right hand, and the unmistakable scar; it was Nick, her brother.

"Nick!" she cried. She hardly recognized him, but that was mainly because of his new clothing. He had short a black cloak that started at his neck and barely draped over his torso, only really covering his shoulder and stopping at the waist. It made him look quite different but he still had his dark cyan shirt that still had it's right sleeve shredded, which revealed his guild mark. His elaborate hakama pants were substituted for dark gray, pocketless pants, and his sandals were replaced by the boots that every guy at Fairy Tail seemed to wear. And for some reason, he wasn't wearing his crimson sash as a scarf, rather it was tied to his left wrist.

Wendy shook herself from thinking about his wardrobe change and went to his side, then she lowered her head, and listened for a heartbeat. The lack of his heartbeat made Wendy freeze, but thankfully it resonated and Wendy sighed with relief. He wasn't dead, but he just took a huge fall, and something in him must've been, at the very least, shattered.

"You alright?" Nick rasped, while opening his eyes. "Yes," Wendy replied, "But what about you?" "I've felt better," he admitted, "But I'm not gonna let my little sister die. We just figured it out today, and I want a lot more time to enjoy it." "Nick, you could die!" Wendy said urgently. "Don't you remember?" Nick asked. "We swore to help each other, and I'm pretty sure that when you're falling from twenty-five stories, you're gonna need a little help."

Wendy remained still for a moment, unsure what to think but she remembered the whole reason she stayed up there in the first place. "Grey!" She said to herself. "Wait, where is he?" Nick asked urgently. "A gust of wind caught him, and he went flying into a building!" "What?!" Nick shot up and ran towards where he thought his wolf companion would be. "Do you know where he is?" Wendy asked. Nick turned around and fixed his eyes to hers. "I do know."

He rushed off into the alleyway, leaving Wendy behind. "Wendy!" The sky mage turned and saw Carla racing over to her. "I saw the explosion! Please tell me you're ok!" "Nick saved me." Wendy replied. "I thought he was sleeping." "I guess he couldn't fall asleep." Carla breathed and hugged Wendy. "Wait, where's Grey?" "Don't worry, he's alright." Wendy felt bad about lying, but she was certain that Nick could take care of the situation. Carla noded, and gestured for Wendy to get up.

"The others need our help." "On it!" the two ran to the sight of the battle and saw that Retra had trapped the team in a sound wave from her electric guitar. She took in air and let out her attack. **Sky Dragon Roar!** Wendy caught Retra off guard, and in the brief moment where she stopped attacking, Team Natsu scattered about, making another guitar sound attack impossible. "You're alive!" Juvia exclaimed. "Nick saved me." Wendy said.

"Ooh, so Lightscale's here, too?" Retra asked, her eyes sparkling. "Yeah, what about it?" Gray asked. "Don't you know?" The Engineer asked suddenly. "He's worth a fortune. You know what, Retra? Find Nick, and I'll take care of these guys." "Rad idea." Retra ran off into the distance, leaving the others to worry about Nick, but they didn't have time to think about him for long, they had a foe to face. The Engineer wasted no time and readied an attack. **Cluster Blast!** A single blast started, but more explosions circled it, then more, then more. Team Natsu ran from the blasts and just barely escaped the final shockwave. Lucy whipped out one of her golden keys.

 **Open: gate of the maiden, Virgo!** "Is it time for my punishment, princess?" Virgo asked. "No!" Lucy exclaimed, "It's not time for that at all!" "Disgusting." Gray whispered. Lucy ignored the ice mage and instructed the spirit, "Virgo, bring The Engineer down to our level." "Yes ma'am." Virgo threw the chains on her arms to The Engineer, and successfully brought him down from his position in the sky and slammed the jetpack onto the ground, destroying it.

"Now throw him around!" Lucy said. Virgo began to spin the chains in a circle overhead, and launched The Engineer into a giant cedar tree. "My turn!" Natsu said. **Iron Dragon Fist!** Natsu charged towards the opposing wizard and hit him square in the chest, but The Engineer felt no effect. "My blast suit protects me from heat based attacks." He said. "That's a load of crap." Natsu remarked. **Smoke Bomb!** The Engineer threw down a cloud of smoke and disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Wendy asked.

"Not far." The wizards looked around but they were unable to figure out where the voice was coming from. "It's like he's everywhere!" Gray said. "Keep your guards up." Juvia advised. The team remained quiet, until they heard the bushes rustle. They got ready to attack, when Nick came flying from the underbrush, but caught himself by using his spatial make magic to produce claws on his right hand, and dug it into the ground to slow his momentum. Retra then burst from the foliage and used a spell;

 **Game Ender!** Her fist became surrounded in a big pixelated fist, and slammed at Nick, but the spatial mage doged backwards and slashed at Retra with his spatial claw attack. While Team Natsu was distracted, explosions erupted from behind them and sent them flying, and Virgo was caught in the middle of a blast and sent back to the celestial spirit world. "No!" Lucy cried. The Engineer appeared, but Grey leapt from the underbrush in his beast form, and tackled him, trying to bite through his suit with electrically charged fangs.

"Stupid dog!" The Engineer threw punches, and when one hit Grey, the impact exploded, and he leapt off, stunned. **Ice Make, Bazooka!** Gray shot a shard of ice at The engineer, and hit him hard. **Spatial Make, Staff!** Nick created a staff, and began to attack The Engineer relentlessly. Nick spun his staff and hit The Engineer repeatedly upside the chin, stunning him. **Spotlight!** A rainbow shaft of light shone on Nick and immobilized him. Another light nearly hit Gray, but he did a sidestep to dodge.

 **Ice Make, Hammer!** Gray swung the mallet, and knocked Retra into a building. "Need some help Nick?" Grey asked. Nick remained motionless, since the light stopped all movement. "Ok then." Grey ran off leaving Nick alone. "I'll get you out when we're done." Lucy promised, rushing to The Engineer. She pulled out her whip and struck the mage repeatedly. **Land Mines!** The Engineer scattered explosives around the ground that camouflaged themselves to blend in with the dirt. "Where are they?" Lucy asked frantically. "I don't know," Happy said, "But I can give you a lift!" Lucy nodded, and Happy took her up into the sky, and circled around their opponent. By instinct, Happy dropped Lucy, and she struck The Engineer once again, but Retra was there to back him up.

 **Rhythm Arrows!** A sort of dance pad appeared under Lucy, with eight arrows pointing in eight different directions. "Wha-?" Lucy asked herself as the arrows started to light up, and when one arrow lit up, Lucy's foot followed it, causing her to dance. "I can't stop!" Lucy exclaimed, followed by Natsu's laughter. "Well you can dance now, Luce!" The fire mage fell over laughing hysterically, angering Lucy. "This is awesome." Grey said. He sat down and returned to his normal form and whipped out a camera and started to record Lucy. "Turn that thing off!" Lucy yelled. "Not a chance!" Grey said. "This is pretty funny." Juvia said, sitting down next to Grey. "Good luck!" The water maged chimed. Retra laughed and said; "Well looks like you got some fly moves to boot!"

While Retra was distracted, Wendy attacked. **Sky Dragon Talon!** Retra was struck, and retaliated by swinging her guitar at Wendy, who gracefully dodged. Gray then stepped up and got ready to fight. **Ice Make, Gadlings!** Gray swung his fists at Retra, but she dodged nimbly in a dancing fashion. "You don't have smooth moves like me, poser!" Gray growled and continued to swing but to no avail. "Follow her pattern!" Natsu called while wrestling with The Engineer. Gray didn't acknowledge Natsu, but he took his advice and studied Retra's movement and struck. He missed at first, but eventually hit her in the stomach area.

"Not cool!" She said. **Neo Flash!** Bright lights erupted from Retra's hands, temporarily blinding Gray. **Game Ender!** Retra slammed a massive pixelated fist at Gray, launching the ice mage through five buildings before finally slamming onto a boulder, cracking it's surface. "Gray-sama!" Juvia cried. **Water Slicer!** Juvia hit Retra five times and knocked her into the air and then continued to attack. **Water Make, Whiplash!** The water mage threw the whip upwards, ensnaring Retra's ankle, and pulled on the whiplash, slamming Retra to the ground. "Oh no you don't!" The Engineer said angrily. **Nuclear Punch!** Juvia didn't have enough time to react but she didn't need to since Natsu countered the attack by tackling The Engineer. The fire mage threw his foe into the air and seeing this, Happy and Carla took the opportunity to launch themselves into The Engineer, and sent him hurtling to the ground.

"Alright!" Happy celebrated. The exceeds gave each other a high-five but were interrupted by another blast from The Engineer that sent them smashing into each other, and they soon fell from the sky, unconscious. "Carla!" Wendy cried. **Sky Dragon Wing Attack!** Wendy crashed into The Engineer, sending him sprawling on the ground. "Keep it up, Wendy!" Lucy encouraged, still stuck by the rhythm arrow spell. "Don't give up!" Nick said. "You can talk again!" Wendy said. "Yeah, and that's about it." Nick remarked. "Guess it weakens over time." "You're right there, dude." Retra said. She approached Nick and leaned on him with her elbow while examining her hand. "It's a little bit of a bummer it doesn't last longer, but I still think it's a pretty rad spell." Nick eyed the seductive wizard with annoyance.

"Get offa me." "Or what, dork?" She asked sarcastically. "Gonna start dissing me?" She stretched her arms upwards without the slightest hint of worry or care. "Why don't you just take a chill pill, and stay there. Your little gang's gonna get decked." "Will you stop talking like that?" Grey shot, "The eighties are freaking dead!" Retra shrugged and said; "Maybe. But things were righteous back then, and things now are just gnarly." "Good God." Natsu rolled his eyes and ignited his fists, Wendy started a cyclone around her hands, Juvia summoned whirlpools around her hands, and Grey grew to his beast form and readied the mini-guns atop his shoulders and all four of them were ready to attack.

The Engineer smashed his fists together, causing them to glow orange from superheating, and he charged towards Natsu and the two of them began to strike each other with destructive blows. Retra whipped out her guitar and strummed the strings, making a sonic boom that tore the ground. The others dodged the sound blast but Retra didn't cease playing, rather she aimed directly towards Wendy and attack with another sonic boom. And it hit. "No!" Nick shouted. "Wendy!" Lucy cried, still trapped by the dance floor spell. The sky mage stood there, immobilized by the soundwave and fainted.

"What the heck was that for!?" Nick shouted, enraged. "Relax, geek," Retra said, "She's just takin' a little snooze. No reason to lose your mind." Natsu saw the blazing anger and crushing heartache in Nick's eyes; he wasn't sure why this was but he decided to act. "You listen to me! Any attack any of my friends, is an attack on all of Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted, "When someone beats a friend, we're all gonna react! We only lose one thing, and that's our temper, and I'm out of patience! We don't lose our minds, but you're gonna lose yours!" he ran towards Retra. **Iron Dragon Fist!** Natsu aimed straight for Retra's gut, and he hit her with multiple blows and delivering quite a beating. When Retra was momentarily stunned, his fist became cloaked in a white blaze, and Natsu swung his fist, but Retra swiftly blocked with her guitar, and smashed it at Natsu's head and kept on hitting him with it, until he was bleeding from the head, but that didn't stop his relentless attacks. "I don't care how much you hit me or make me bleed!" he said while attacking. "If you got the nerve to hurt innocent people, I'll beat you 'till you can't even crack a smile! That's the way we roll at Fairy Tail!"

"Then this is where your jam ends." Retra said darkly, "It's important to care for friends, yeah, but your health should also be a concern." Her guitar turned multicolored with pixels and slammed it into Natsu's head rendering him unable to stand and collapsed, too. "No!" Lucy shouted. "How dare you!" Juvia said. "Well, it's two v two now," The Engineer said. "You and the wolf should give up. There's no hope for you being victorious, so here's an offer. Leave us with Lightscale and the wolf, and we'll let all of your friends, and this town off the hook for good." Juvia was ready to shoot down the offer, but she looked around at the scenery and she saw nothing but destruction. Almost every building was demolished, fires burned strongly, people were running and screaming with fear, and death was staring right towards the water mage. Not to mention Gray, her beloved Gray had crashed through multiple buildings and was lying limp and in pain, which Juvia couldn't bear to see. But if she were to give Nick and Grey to the two, all of this could end. No more homes would burn to the ground, no more innocent people would die, and her friends could be in peace.

 _This is my only option._ Juvia thought to herself. _I must use it. I refuse to let any other people die. Please understand, my friend._ Juvia glanced one last time at Nick, and then to Grey. The wolf saw the look in her eyes, and mouthed, 'no. please no'. Juvia tore her gaze from the beastly, but worried wolf and locked her eyes with The Engineer and Retra.

"Fine." She said coldly. Grey gave her a horrified look and stood with his mouth open, stunned and hurt. "If you truly want them that much . . ." Juvia stopped short and gave her opposers a cold glare. "You'll have to defeat me first! Grey sighed with relief, and a thankful tear ran down Nick's face. "I'd rather die than give away any of my friends!" Juvia said sharply. Her shout made The Engineer and Retra flinch in realization of what she said. "I'd give away anything else. I'd give my life, my home, and my magic if it means my friends are safe!" The Engineer froze for a moment and slowly nodded. "Then don't say I didn't warn you." he raised his hand towards Fairy Tail, and an orange glow emitted from his palm. "What are you-" Juvia was interrupted by the guild.

Exploding into flames.

"No!" Juvia cried. Grey looked at the smoldering building in horror, speechless. Lucy had no words. They were that desperate for revenge. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Nick shouted. "There were people in their!" The Engineer gave Lucy a cold and unforgiving gaze. "I know that, Lucy. Now," The Engineer said, facing Juvia, "We fight." "Let's kick it into overdrive baby!" Retra shouted. Juvia stepped back slightly, worrying about what they would do. They destroyed Fairy Tail and they took out almost everyone within minutes. "Don't worry, Juvia." Grey comforted, "I've got your back."

Juvia nodded and readied herself for the battle. Retra readied a game ender spell, and The Engineer smashed his hands together, superheating them with the blast striker spell. The mini-guns that Grey had suddenly merged into a giant laser cannon that sat on his back. **Charge Shot!** The barrel began to glow a bright orange, and a massive energy beam erupted from it, heading straight for Retra but she dodged with a frontflip and slammed on the ground with game ender. Juvia leapt out of the way and struck back. **Water Jigsaw!** She charged at the opposers with lightning speed and hit Retra directly. **Solar Particle!** A particle floated down from the sun like how a snowflake would float gently through the air. The Engineer bent down in apparent exhaustion while breathing heavily. For such a mediocre spell, it took quite an amount of energy, Retra even went to his side to comfort him. The speck of light landed behind Juvia and sat there. The water mage approached it, curious as to what it was. She knelt down and examined the little object.

It glowed like the sun, but not nearly as bright as the actual thing. She reached out her hand to ensure it wouldn't hurt her, and she gave it a slight poke, but nothing happened. She lowered her hand to pick the object up, but someone tackled her and pinned her onto the ground. "Get off!" she shouted, kicking the mass off herself and towards the speck. She didn't care who it was that tackled her, but she saw a certain outline that seemed familiar. She gasped, realizing that it was Grey she attacked!

The wolf landed near the speck and it started to glow more. "Oh no." Grey didn't have time to say or do anything else. The tiny particle exploded into a brilliant light, tearing the ground apart and giving Grey not just a severe burn, but it his fur began to actually melt into liquid. "No!" Juvia shouted. Nick didn't say anything, but the look of agony and the tears streaming down his face said it all. Juvia raced to the wolf and kneeling at his side. "That's your problem," The Engineer sneered, "You don't work together with your partner. That's how we're winning this fight and why we will win."

A light flashed in the water mage's eyes. _He's right._ Juvia thought. _We're not going to win fighting each other. We must work together as partners._ But could they now? Grey's own fur literally melted off of him, and if he wasn't dead, he was certainly close. Only a few minutes ago, the wolf had broken his shoulder, but that could never compare to this. "Please get up!" Juvia cried. "Please stand, please!" "Aw, quit acting like he's cool!" Retra snapped.

"No one's lived from that spell, you know, and it's your fault he's in this little problem." Juvia looked towards Nick and saw fall down his face and while he was immobilized, the pain was still visible and heartbreaking. She turned towards Lucy and despite her dancing due to Retra's spell, she still revealed her sorrow. "Please get up!" Juvia pleaded, "I know you're strong, Grey. You've survived so much, and this will not be how you die! Nick needs you! . . . Fairy Tail needs you." The wolf continued to lay motionless, and Juvia felt tears flood her eyes, but that's when the miracle happened. The wolf's chest heaved with air and he slowly staggered to his feet. "You're alive!" Juvia cried, hugging his neck. Grey smiled and nodded, and gave Juvia's forehead a lick. "You really are kind of like a dog." Juvia said. "In some ways." "H-how is that possible?!" The Engineer stuttered. "How are you alive?" "I _wanted_ to live." The wolf said, locking his yellow eyes with The Engineer's. "And these people whom you terrorize want to live aslo. I will not accept you taking away innocent lives." Grey said. "Anyone who does that evil deserves punishment." Juvia followed instinctively. "And you'll pay for the pain you have caused." They said simultaneously.

Juvia placed her hand on Grey's back, they both closed and something remarkable happened. A light cyan magic circle appeared on top of them as they opened their eyes and magic power began to pour out of them and into a central point above them, and swirled into a hurricane shape. The storm grew more and more, and it started to brim with yellow lightning and gain a bluish hue.

 **Plasma Cyclone!** They launched the incredible spell toward Retra and The Engineer, and they were sucked into the storm. They were struck by multiple bolts of lightning, and slammed into buildings. They were at the mercy of the storm. They flew closer to the eye of the cyclone, and in a final phase, the eye flashed and exploded plasma, and the two were launched over the horizon, and beyond where the eye could see. The dance floor that had trapped Lucy disappeared along with the light that restrained Nick's movement. "That was incredible!" Lucy exclaimed. "Dude!" Nick said to Grey, "How'd you pull that off? That was awesome!" Grey returned to his normal form, and leapt onto Nick's head.

"I don't know, but it was cool!" "Didn't we do something like that a while ago, Lucy?" Juvia asked. "That's right, we did!" Lucy exclaimed. "But what's it called?" "That was a unison raid." Gray's voice made Juvia blush and sigh with relief. "Thank goodness you're ok, Gray-sama." "Thanks." The ice wizard said. "Natsu and Wendy are coming around as well and-." "But what's a unison raid?" Lucy interrupted. "A unison raid is when two wizards combine their magic to unleash a powerful attack," Gray explained, "Though it should only be able to be done by wizards, and not . . . wolf hybrids." Nick joked. "Yeah, so I really don't know how that was possible because Grey's definitely not human." "Or wolf." Happy said. "You're ok, too!" Lucy said. "We're all fine!" Happy said. "Natsu, Wendy, and Carla are digging people out of the rubble." "What do you mean not a wolf?" Gray asked. "He looks like one to me." Juvia said. "When's the last time you heard a wolf talk, change its size, or use guns?" Gray stared at the cat, then to the others, and finally, a nervous Grey. "How do you do that actually?" Lucy asked. "It's just magic!" Nick said hurriedly. "Happy, you use magic, so why shouldn't he?" Happy thought for a moment, and shrugged. "Look, right now let's help the others with recovery, then rebuild this place." Nick said. "How will we do that?" Juvia asked. "Don't worry," Nick said, "I've got a plan."

The team spent about an hour recovering people from the debris, and fortunately there were no serious injuries, and luckily there were few people who died. As for rebuilding the place, Nick took care of it with a spell he copied from someone and stored in his ring. He said it was called 'reconstruct', and it could instantly rebuild anything that was previously demolished. "Nice work." Erza complimented, "You even made me an office." "I thought you'd like it." Nick said. "It's made out of marble, and you have a velvet spinny chair." "Uh," Erza voiced, ". . . Thanks?" "No problem, Erzy!" Nick strolled happily into the guildhouse, not showing a care in the world. Erza rolled her eyes at the nickname, walked into Fairy Tail, and checked on everyone. "How many injuries are there?" "For the most part, we're fine." Wendy said. "Grey does have a pretty bad burn though, so I'm treating it." "My fur melted off." The wolf muttered, "No duh I hurt." "The good news," Gray said, "Is that The Engineer and Retra are gone, and Nick rebuilt all of the buildings were destroyed." "And no one tried to kill me!" Nick celebrated. "Anyways," Erza said, "We should keep our guards up. There's no telling if they'll come back." "In the meantime," Lucy said, "Let's just take a break, and chill out." Lucy was met with nods, and everyone relaxed in there seats. Another battle was won, and everyone was in one piece.

For now.


	13. Natsu Vs Nick A Duel of Fire and Space!

_**Natsu Vs. Nick**_

 _ **A Duel of Fire and Space!**_

"Hey, can I ask you something, Luce?" Natsu asked Lucy. "What is it?" "I know Nick's pretty new to Fairy Tail and all, but why do you think he decided to join when we're the most social guild, and he just stays cooped up in the guest room all day?" "Well, maybe he's . . . um," Lucy didn't really know how to answer Natsu's question. Yes, Fairy Tail members loved to horse around, and Nick could be pretty crazy at times, but unless he was doing a job or eating, he wasn't around a whole lot.

"Well he's been alone for about fourteen years, so maybe he just has a lonely nature." "Pfft, I ain't buying that one," Natsu retorted, "He and Wendy can't be separated for some reason, and he's got that wolf friend of his, Grey." "He's also the first to charge into battle," Erza said, sitting next to Lucy, "Someone lonely definitely doesn't do that so loneliness isn't why he stays upstairs." "How 'bout we invite him down Fairy Tail style?" Natsu said eagerly. "You want to fight him, don't you?" Happy sighed. "Yeah, I wanna see he good he is!" "He's very good." Erza replied. "He nearly destroyed Happy and I that one time." "Yeah, my back's still in a lot of pain!" Happy exclaimed. "That just makes me even more fired up!" "Classic Natsu." Lucy sighed.

It took a while, but Lucy eventually coaxed Nick and Grey out of their room, and to the front of the guildhouse, much to the spatial wizard's dismay. "You seriously dragged me out here for this?" "Yeah, you said there was food." Grey added. "Well if you win, you'll get lots of food," Lucy said patting Nick's shoulder and Grey's head. The wolf grumbled, and hopped off Nick's shoulder, and onto the other Grays head. "Why're you on my head?" The ice mage asked, "Dunno, but our names are both Gray, so I thought we would have a little connection, I guess." Gray sighed and leaned against the building as the two dueling wizards prepared themselves. "Just 'cause you're new, doesn't mean I'll go easy on ya." Natsu taunted, "Good," Nick replied, "I wasn't planning on going easy either. Now let's cut the chat, and get to the main event." "Exactly what I was thinking."

"Who do you thinks gonna win, Erza?" Lucy asked. "Well Natsu has a lot of power and he's got quick movement, but Nick definitely has much more experience than Natsu, Gray, and I combined." "We've fought thousands of wizards," Grey said, "and we've won every single time, so I'm confident that Nick's gonna pull through." "Plus he can copy Natsu's magic," Erza said solemnly, "meaning he'll know every one of Natsu's attacks." "Didn't you say he also uses that Ultra Magic?" Gajeel asked. "Yes, and I'm sure he knows more Ultra Magic than the one spell he used on me. This will be an interesting fight." "You're quite right about that," Carla said, flying in with Wendy close behind, "Look at all the people gathering." Lucy looked and saw almost the whole town crowded around the two wizards. "Hopefully none of them know about Nick and Grey's bounty." Erza whispered. "That might be a reason to worry," Wendy said, "Maybe, but I think this is gonna be an awesome fight," Gray commented, "and it looks like it's gonna start soon."

"Ready for me, spacey?" Natsu taunted. "Ready when you are, oven head." "Then take this!" Natsu said without hesitation, **Fire Dragon Sword Horn!** Natsu charged towards Nick, his whole body engulfed in flames and flying at rocket speed. **Spatial Make; Club!** Nick formed a translucent, violet club, and batted Natsu away with it, following with another attack. **Spatial Pillars!** The ground beneath Natsu began to rumble as a massive spire shot up and launched the helpless fire mage into the air. Nick then quickly teleported under Natsu and kicked him further into the air. "So he can teleport too." Erza said. "Man, this guy's full of tricks." Elfman said, "Yeah," Grey said, still perched on Gray, "He's full of spells that are wildly different from each other, making him unpredictable."

Natsu was being relentlessly bombarded by a flurry of Nick's attacks, and it didn't help that Natsu couldn't even hit him, since he was teleporting everywhere. **Blue Spark!** Natsu saw that he was headed straight towards Nick, who was surrounding himself in a sphere of blue electricity. **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!** Natsu used the spell to evade Nick and giving him the opportunity to land a blow. **Fire Dragon Roar!** Nick was caught in the stream of fire, sending him rocketing into the ground below and leaving a crater where he landed. **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** Nick didn't have time to react as Natsu's fist crashed into him, sending him deeper into the ground. "Nice one!" Happy cheered. "Not bad," Nick commented, "you're a pretty good mage, but that doesn't mean you'll win." **Light Speed!** Upon using the spell, Nick vanished instantly leaving no trace of himself behind. "What the-" Natsu said, but being interrupted by a sudden blow to his back. Natsu swung his fist towards where he was hit, but nothing was there. Natsu was struck again, making him turn wildly, trying to pinpoint the spatial mage. "What's the matter, stovetop? Can't keep up?" Natsu growled in frustration, tiring himself out with every failed swing.

 _Wait._ Natsu thought, realizing what he could do. The fire mage stood up straight and closed his eyes, taking blows left and right, but not reacting. "What's he doing?" Lucy asked, "He's just standing there." "Isn't it obvious?" Gray said, making everyone turn towards him. "If I know Natsu, then he's up to something right now."

"C'mon Natsu, ya can't be finished yet!" Nick said as he raced around his opponent, "But if you are, then I'll finish this right now!" Natsu concentrated hard, and soon he was able to envision the steps Nick was taking, so now it was a matter of waiting. **Ironclad Fist!** Natsu heard this, and opened his eyes, seeing Nick pausing in front of him briefly, so Natsu took the opportunity to attack. **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!** Natsu rammed his fist into Nick with the force of a rocket, sending the spatial wizard flying backwards, but still being able to land on his two feet. "Didn't see that one coming." Nick said, wiping the dirt off his face. "How'd you even pull that one off?" "You stopped for a second," Natsu explained, "All I did was hit when you were standing still, even if it was only for a second." Erza nodded in satisfaction and she was met with cheering from most of her guildmates. "He's good at finding openings, too." Erza said. "Natsu's gonna win, no doubt!" Happy cheered. "Don't count Nick out just yet, guys," Grey said from his place on Gray's head, "He's still got more tricks up his sleeve." "Natsu also has his fair share of tricks, too." Levy said, "After all, you haven't seen him when he's serious."

"Alright, I'm ending this one, right here and now!" Natsu shouted, charging an attack. "Think again, matchead!" Nick retorted, "Fire ain't good against water, and I've got some water power!" Nick ran up to Natsu, leapt behind him and put his hands on Natsu's back. **Hydro Blast!** Water erupted from Nick's hands, blasting Natsu straight towards the guild, and through a wall, leaving him covered in rubble. "Oops." Nick said. "You idiot, you broke the freakin' guildhouse!" Lucy shouted. "Oh, well excuse me than!" Nick shot back sarcastically, "I guess I'll stop the fight here and call our imaginary insurance agent and report for property damage and all that other crap! Or I'll finish this fight, snap my fingers, and everything will be rebuilt! Which one would you like, huh?!" "Fine!" Lucy said, "Finish this, then I expect the guild to be fixed, you doofus!" Nick rolled his eyes and was about to say something else, when fire erupted from the rubble.

"He's up again!" Lucy exclaimed, being met with cheers from her guildmates and the cheering of the crowd. "Dang, you're tough," Nick admitted, "I haven't seen many people pull through Hydro Blast, much less being able to keep fighting afterwards." "Yeah, well I've got the guts to take anything you throw at me!" Natsu boasted proudly, "Hit me with your best shot hundreds of times, and I'll still get right back up!"

"Nick, just use it already!" Grey interjected. "I told you a bazillion times, I ain't gonna do it, man!" Nick responded to the wolf. "C'mon man, please?" "I said no! Do you wanna sleep in the kennel tonight?!" Grey rolled his eyes and slumped on Gray's head as Lucy wondered what they were referring to, and why it enraged Nick so much. Was it, perhaps, another spell Nick had? A secret art? Was it a lost art that he hadn't used yet? Lucy was broken from these thoughts by the sudden noise of a fireball streaking by and colliding with Nick. "Cheap shot," Nick muttered, standing up, "What I will do though," Nick said as he put one hand on the ground and one in the air, "Is give him a taste of Ultra Magic." A blue magic circle opened up below Nick as he began to recite a spell.

"Listen to my words as I call upon the monster that hails from the deepest trench in the seven seas. The scourge of the seas, the wrath of the oceans, the beast that turns calm waters to unrelenting hellstorms. I call upon thee to resurface once more, and reveal your true, and unparalleled power to my foe! **Kraken's Raging Whirlpool!** Water came gushing out from the edges of the magic circle, filling the entire area where the battle was taking place, sweeping up Natsu, but not any of the spectators. The water began to swirl and form a funnel, picking up speed the bigger it grew. "What's happening?" Lucy exclaimed. "Natsu, get outta there!" Happy shouted. "What kind of a spell is that?!" Gray asked, stunned. "I read about this!" Levy shouted through the roaring of the water, "It's kind of like celestial spirit magic, but instead of summoning a spirit from the spirit realm, Nick summoned a reincarnation of the Kraken from the ocean!"

"Good luck getting out of this one, Natsu! You're trapped in a vortex with no way out, ensuring that the Kraken's-" Nick stopped short and sweatdropped, seeing Natsu suffering from motion sickness. "Dude, the Kraken's supposed to do the damage, not your stomach!" Natsu was about to cry for help, when a roar sounded, which rattled the ground and silenced everyone. Nobody moved, scared of the monster in the whirlpool, and the only noise that was being made was the water current, tossing Natsu around, who was also trying to be silent. Just as he became at ease, a tentacle shot up from the water, and the beast roared once again. "Holy crap, it's huge!" Gray shouted in disbelief. "Now that's a manly beast!" Elfman exclaimed. "Is that your analogy for everything?" Grey asked, sounding unamused. Elfman didn't answer, as he was to busy staring at the single tentacle that towered over the whole guildhouse like everyone else was. "Did he seriously summon the actual Kraken?!" Lucy exclaimed, "No," Levy replied, "Like I said, it's a reincarnation of it, so what we're seeing is actually made out of water, but other than that, it's identical to the Kraken in every way." Happy looked in horror as his friend was being tossed around by the watery tentacle, and more arms were rising by the second. "So how's Natsu getting out of this one, huh?" Grey jeered, smirking at Happy.

 _I've got to get outta here!_ Natsu thought as the raging waters battered him left and right. _But how the heck am I gonna do that?!_ The fire mage was grabbed once again by the monster, and it slammed Natsu onto the ground and dragged him on his face, creating a rift in the stone walkway. The fire mage opened his eyes and time seemed to slow as he briefly saw Nick's cold and judgemental look. Was he thinking that Natsu was weak? Was this fight just a big joke to him? _I'll show you , and I'll wipe that stupid look off your face!_ Natsu thought, igniting rage within him. Natsu felt a heating sensation flowing through his body, and it was soon followed by a numbing feeling. Natsu quickly realized what this was, and knew it was his way out of the whirlpool. The fire mage saw another tentacle lunge for him, but instead of trying to evade it, he let himself be grabbed, and that's when he made his move.

 **Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** Natsu clasped his hands together on the beast's tentacle, and made an explosion twice the size of monster itself. Everyone braced themselves, so as not to be swept away by the shockwave. When the explosion died down, the Kraken was making monstrous groans like it was in pain, and it slowly receded back into the whirlpool as it shrunk down and disappeared into nothing as the mighty water vortex turned into nothing more than a puddle of still water. "How . . . ?" Nick asked, "How? You . . you actually beat the Kraken. How?" "Cause I aim to prove that I'm a warrior of Fairy Tail!" Lucy was a little confused by Natsu's answer, but Erza seemed to appreciate Natsu's reason, even nodding in respect. "Fairy Tail means the most to me, and I want to protect it, I've gotta be strong, and if I beat the unbeatable wizard," Natsu said, taking a stance, "Then, no doubt, I'll be good enough to protect the guild!" "Then I guess we've got a common goal, huh?" Nick asked, relaxing a little. Natsu grinned at his newest rival, knowing they'd be doing this a lot more often, and not just because they had one shared goal. "All my life, I've been running around with Grey, trying to find a place to settle where we'd be safe. After nineteen years of fearing, you guys took me into Fairy Tail, and for the first time, I felt safe. The only way I can really think of repaying you guys is by protecting the guild and the friends I've made here. You want to grow strong so you can protect Fairy Tail because you care, and I do it because it's the only way I can thank you, and because I also care."

"Glad we see eye to eye on that," Natsu said, "so let's see which one of us is the better warrior; you or me." **Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!** Nick had no time to react and was swept in the wave of flames and electricity, but running out of the attack when it was dissipating. **Spatial Pillars!** Several violet stones shot out from beneath Natsu's feet, but the fire mage dodged with ease, and landed a blow on Nick. One strike turned into another, and soon it was a full on barrage of punches, strengthened by fire and lightning. "Why isn't he attacking?" A worried Mirajane asked. "It's a side effect of his Kraken's Raging Whirlpool attack," Grey explained, "it packs a nasty punch, but it drys up his magic power like that. Same goes for every Ultra Magic spell. All he can really do right now is take the blows, and try to recharge his magic." "How will he going to do that?" Juvia asked, "He's got his ways," the wolf grinned, trying to remain positive, but a little sweat dripping down revealed his uncertainty, "But he's in a pretty tight spot right now."

 **Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!** Nothing was saving Nick from Natsu's vicious attacks. Before anyone knew it, Nick made about a half dozen craters in various locations, due to Natsu slamming him around like he was nothing more than a punching bag. "Have you had enough yet?" Natsu asked as he approached the injured wizard who was lying helplessly. Nick tried to stand, but the most he could do was support himself on his knees and one arm. "I really didn't want to do this." he said. "Do what?" Natsu asked, standing over him. "I'm not gonna kill you, if that's what you're thinking, but it's definitely gonna hurt." "Why didn't you do it earlier?" Grey shouted from the sidelines, "You know that it's a last resort." Nick stood, staggering tremendously. "I don't do this when I was still worrying about my bounty, 'cause not many people know this magic, and that would set me apart easily." "and a talking dog doesn't?" Natsu asked sarcastically, making Grey cross his arms. "Not as much as this. I haven't done this in a while, so forgive me if it comes out shaky, alright?" Nick didn't wait for Natsu to respond, and he stood up straighter and limped over to the moat that surrounded Fairy Tail. _Water magic?_ Natsu thought, _What's this guy up to?_ Nick gazed into the water and took a deep breath in, and exhaled. The water pulled towards him, almost as if Nick was a living vacuum, Natsu had no clue what he was doing, but Levy knew very well. "No way," she breathed, "that's what he kept hidden." "What is it?" Lucy asked. "Don't you see?" Levy paused and faced towards the mage, observing the water that drew near him, "He's eating the water, Lucy."

"No way!" Natsu shouted in disbelief. Everyone was speechless, and the crowd gasped in surprise as the siphon of water died down, leaving Nick standing alone. "That's right," Nick said, "I've got dragon slayer magic. Or to be more precise" he said, turning towards Natsu, "I've got Spatial Dragon Slayer Magic."

 **And that's the end of this chapter! I know that giving Nick dragon slayer magic is pretty uninspired, but I just thought it'd be cool. I'll explain how it works in the next chapter, so be on the lookout for that!**

 **Please do give feedback if you can btw. I really want to hear from you guys!**


	14. The Sixth Dragon Slayer

_**The Sixth Dragon Slayer**_

"So he's a dragon slayer." Erza breathed. "I wouldn't have guessed that" Carla said, "Neither would I." Wendy said. Her brother kept many secrets, but this was a big one. Now, four dragon slayers were in Fairy Tail, and two of them were brother and sister! _It feels like he reveals something new every day,_ Wendy thought, _he's incredible._ While the audience gathered around the fight was speechless, Natsu could hardly contain his excitement, "We've got another dragon slayer!" he celebrated, "Could this be any frickin' cooler?" Nick gave a confused look and showed a little nervousness. "You're actually impressed by it?" "Heck yeah I am! Fairy Tail's got another dragon slayer!" Nick looked around and saw everyone's looks of wonder and amazement. "I used to use it when I was being hunted, but everyone kinda made fun of it, so I just stopped using it." "How could someone make fun of that?" Natsu asked, "Dragon slayer magic is awesome!" "It is," Nick said, regaining his confidence, "So I'll show you how a spatial dragon slayer does things." **Spatial Dragon Whiplash!**

Nick produced a violet whip from his palm, and hurled it at blinding speed towards Natsu, who couldn't dodge in time and was caught by his left wrist. "Have a nice flight!" Nick flung Natsu into the air, and yanked on the whip when Natsu was at the peak of his "flight", sending him crashing downwards, leaving a crater. "How many dents are you two gonna make in a day?!" Lucy shouted. "Who knows," Gray said, "Natsu's gonna make a lot, and Nick's already made a few." "Typical Nick." Grey shrugged, still perched on the ice wizard's head. "One thing's for sure though," Gajeel said, "These two are having one hell of a fight, and I wanna join in." "Of course you do." Happy sighed.

Relentless attacks from both dragon slayers shook the earth and air around them, and each blow was powerful **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** Natsu rammed into Nick, sending him backwards, but Nick readied another attack. **Spatial Dragon's Astral Fang!** A giant pair of jaws crunched down on Natsu and bursted on impact. **Fire Dragon's Claw! Spatial Dragon's Claw!** The two rushed in and they struck each other with their attacks, making a shockwave, that hurled them backwards and buried them into the wall. They both stood up shakily, breathing heavily and exhausted from their injuries and loss of magic. "I didn't think you'd last this long." Natsu said. "Me neither," Nick said, "Don't know about you, but this is kinda wearing me down." "Can't you just eat something else around here?" Natsu asked. "Ehmm . . . no." "Why not?" "Well with Spatial Dragon Slayer Magic, the user can apparently eat every form of matter regain magic, but I'm not that advanced with it yet. The only things I can't eat are solids, semi-solids, and air." "Gee, that rules out a lot." Lucy commented. "Hey, we can't all be perfect, blondie!" Nick shouted.

"You know what we should do?" Natsu asked Nick, making him turn around. "Since we're both pretty worn out, let's do one last attack, and see who's left standing." Nick thought for a moment, and a grin spread across his face as he slowly nodded. "I like that idea," Nick stood up as much as he could, trying to show he still had strength, but the most he could muster was a slouch. "You know the spell we should use?" Natsu asked. "Yeah," Nick answered, "When they collide, we'll know who's the stronger wizard." Natsu smiled and a flaming aura erupted around him, and a violet aura burst from Nick.

"What're they doing?" Lucy asked Erza, thinking she would know. "Isn't it obvious?" Erza said, turning her attention towards Lucy, "They're finishing this." "That doesn't answer my question, but alright."

"You better be ready for this, Nick!" Natsu shouted through the flames that engulfed him, "I'm pouring every ounce of magic I've got left into this one!" "Don't think I'll be holding back!" Nick shouted in response. "You're gonna get the hardest hit of your life!" Lucy noticed the look in Nick's eyes. They were alight with passion, like this would be his last battle. But then again, every battle he had beforehand could also have been his last. Was this passion normal for him, or was he trying to prove something to, not only Natsu, but all of the watching Magnolia. Lucy was broken from her pondering at Natsu's sudden shout.

 **Fire Dragon Roar!**

 **Spatial Dragon Roar!**

The two colossal blasts hit, and burst into what can only be described as a supernova like explosion. Everyone spectating tried their hardest not to be blown away, like a leaf in a hurricane. Trees snapped like toothpicks and sailed past the horizon, far beyond where the eye could see. Not much could be seen anyways, though, since dust blinded all sight. "I'm gonna be blown away!" Happy cried, clinging onto the ground for dear life. "Someone help me!" Grey shouted while holding onto Lucy's skirt. "Get the hell offa my clothes, fleabag!" Lucy yelled at the wolf. The billowing shockwave went on for what felt like hours, but finally it died down to a breeze. Lucy slowly relaxed and looked around at the devastation. There were no trees in sight, and some of the buildings actually appeared to had moved a few feet, but no one else was paying attention to what Lucy was viewing, as they were more intrigued in the main event. Natsu's clothes were tathered, and Nick's shirt had a giant gash in it, but there was something else on the wizards. Lucy stifled a gasp, as she realized they were both soaked in there own blood. Natsu's cloak and scarf had blood stains speckled across, while the gash in Nick's shirt was completely drenched in blood, but there weren't many other places where blood was. Blood was dripping from Natsu's right forearm, left cheek, and his lower chest. Nick was bleeding from his upper lip, right pectoral, and left hand. Lucy figured that these injuries were probably because of some shrapnel that flew around in the blast, but thinking about their condition wasn't a top priority for everyone. The crowd wanted to know the victor.

The two dragon slayers stood facing each other, their eyes, ice cold. Both mages breathed heavily, trying to show their strength. The air was filled with an eerie silence and the masses waited for someone to fall in defeat.

Nick wavered.

Natsu staggered.

A breeze flowed between them, but ultimately, he couldn't stand any longer; he was to exhausted.

Natsu fell.

At first there was silence, but the crowd erupted in cheers, finally knowing the stronger of the two. Nick stood in disbelief and for a moment, then smiled ear to ear in pride. His happiness was beaming straight out of him, even as he fell onto his back, giving into his injuries. "Nick!" Grey shouted racing towards his friend's side. Natsu watched as the two conversed, not realizing that Happy and Lucy were next to him. "Are you okay, Natsu?" Lucy asked desperately. "I'm alright." He said, wiping away some of the blood on his face. "You'd think Nick would've realized the hole in his chest, though." Natsu's smile relieved Lucy, and she helped him stand up. "Y'know, I'm not even disappointed I lost." Lucy gave Natsu a confused look. He hated losing in "friendly competitions", and he'd usually pout for a bit before cooling down, so why was he happy about losing? "It's cool having another dragon slayer," Happy said, "I think you've got a new rival, Natsu!" The fire mage said nothing but his smile said everything Natsu felt.

"That was an incredible fight," Erza complimented, "but now both of you need some rest. Guildmaster's orders." Natsu rolled his eyes and allowed Lucy to walk him to infirmary in the guild. "Gray, help Nick there, too." The ice mage nodded and led Nick to the recovery room. While injuries were had, both mages had fun which was the most satisfying thing to Lucy, Team Natsu, and the dispersing crowd. But a mysterious spectator on the roof of Fairy Tail was concerned for the victor. The onlooker had on a black cloak that covered her entire body, and a helmet that was pointed in an angle at the front. Three lines at the front were the only openings in the helmet with the uppermost one being the broadest so she could see, and a white ponytail came out from the top of her polished helmet.

"He's definitely grown," she admitted, "But he still isn't completely safe. I know his wounds will be more severe next time a duel happens. But my blade will be at the ready." The silhouette slightly unsheathed a katana with a golden hilt from underneath her cloak. "Whether you like it or not, I will protect you at all costs. These people are not your friends, they will do what everyone else has done to you, and it still seems that only I see this. I love you, but you must not be so quick to trust." The figure then leapt away onto rooftops, disappearing without a trace and without anyone knowing of her presence.

 **Hey, you made it to the end! Congrats! However I have bad news. I'm going away for quite a while, so no uploads. I will be back to finish season one though, and I can, I'll make season two! Oh, by the way I will be doing holiday specials, but since a lot of holidays are back to back, which conflicts with my scheduling, I'll probably only be able to make one or two a year. Goodbye for now guys!**


End file.
